Weaknesses
by fortheloveofwritingg
Summary: Hazel eyes. That was Lily Evan's weakness. Put the words "James Potter's" in front of that deadly combination and there was no going back for her.


Hazel eyes.

That was Lily Evan's weakness. Put the words _James Potter's _in front of that deadly combination and there was no going back for her.

It was a known fact to anyone who has been in James' presence for a fair amount of time that the boy wears his heart on his sleeve; his various emotions always bordering their extremes. If in the rare event his expression was unreadable, then one would automatically conclude that something must be wrong. Lily, however, was one of the few - or so she hoped - who knew otherwise. James' eyes could easily give him away if you looked closely enough. She'd learned this as their seventh year progressed, as did their new found relationship, that you could tell exactly how he was feeling after a deep look into his hazel orbs. They constantly changed, obviously, this was the known beauty of this specific eye colour.

Lily's favourite - if it was even possible to have one - was the molten gold that burned when he felt especially eager during wonderfully intense moments. This happened often when he was around her; something she took pleasure in knowing. She was so envious of them. Her boring green eyes stayed the same at all times and yet James was always looking into them; probably willing them to change colour like his did, or something.

What got her the most though - could send her begging on her knees if he so desired it - was when his glasses would come off when they were having sex. His face looked bare without them, yes, but no less beautiful. His eyes never left her face while his hands, and other body parts, roamed her body with desire. She inwardly cursed herself at the moments her pleasure sent her moaning, and sometimes screaming, with her eyes shut, forcing her to break the eye contact.

After they were done and basking in the afterglow, his face would come really close to hers as he kissed her lightly all over her face; her nose, her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, ears. She'd giggle childishly after each kiss because she simply could not help how happy he could make her, how his effect on her had yet to wear off. His eyes seemed to be all of the colours then: green, brown, gold and all of the shades in between at the same time and this made her melt most of all. She didn't understand how anyone could resist looking at them all day or doing whatever they seemed to beg them to do. This, she realized now, was probably the reason he charmed everyone so easily, even thin-lipped-no-nonsense Professor McGonagall. He knew it too - oh no, not _all_ of his arrogance had disappeared, especially how much she loved them. She noticed how each time he had taken longer and longer to put his glasses back on despite the fact that he could not in any way see her properly. _Of course there was that he knew her all too well and, after the past month or so, that included her body which he seemed to have memorized to a T. _

She didn't want to think of when they left Hogwarts and would be undoubtedly faced by war, no longer having the castle's walls as some kind of protection, and would be engulfed into it's horrible effects: pain, loss, fear. She did not want to think of what these things would do to her - _family, friends, everything - _and James and her and James together. She especially did not want to think of what would happen to his eyes then, when those horrible effects would be reflected in them. They would _definitely_ be her weakness then, because she could no longer look into him and be strong, whole and happy. This killed her inside and so she pushed the thought far, far, far to the back of her mind.

She only thought of the boy, the _man_ now lying very close to her, the one smiling. She thought of him and all the good things and feelings that his eyes seemed to force her to think of and started to smile too.

Lily, because she just _had_ to, only thought of now.

_**A/N: I simply couldn't resist writing this down, when I got this idea. It's not much, but I hope you like it all the same. I've been shipping Lily/James for quite a while so there you go. This may or may not become a series of drabbles, depending on how much inspiration I get in the future (Ahem, reviews count as inspiration, you know!). **_


End file.
